<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dot Joins The Club by Naithom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456905">Dot Joins The Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom'>Naithom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing Suits, Episode Related, Episode: s02e03 Dead Man's Chest, F/M, Ficlet, Secret Societies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dot is initiated into Mac and Phryne's secret society.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dot Joins The Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As an unusually calm spring day began to turn into starry, clear evening, Phryne and Dot sat in the parlor, each working on her own task at hand. While Dot was mending one of Phryne’s pants’ hems, Phryne was researching poisons from a book that Mac had lent her.</p>
<p>“Miss, may I ask a question?” she asked as she snipped a thread. “I’m wondering about a term Dr. Mac used when she was here the other day.”</p>
<p>“Which one? I can help with the swear words but if it was one of the medical ones, we may have to both get out the dictionary.”</p>
<p>Dot thought back to make sure she repeated it correctly. “Triple A-G-C.”</p>
<p>Phryne chuckled. </p>
<p>“Yes, you aren’t going to find that in any dictionary. Back when Mac and I were in school, the teachers would take exception if you mentioned that you saw someone you perved. So, in the interest of keeping them off the trail, we created our own secret club.”</p>
<p>“But, how would that help?</p>
<p>“Well, the name of our organization was ‘The Association for the Ardent Adoration of G-d’s Creations’, the Triple A-G-C. Whenever we saw someone particularly attractive who took away our breath and made certain muscles clench, we would simply say to ourselves,  ‘Triple A-G-C!’ We thus weren’t openly lusting within earshot of our educators with no basic instructs, we were simply giving thanks that the universe had provided such beauty and bounty that we might appreciate.”</p>
<p>Dot laughed and blushed. “That’s actually a quite nice way to think of it!”</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                              _O_</p>
<p>Weeks later the pair found themselves at Manly Beach in Queencliffe in the midst of a murder investigation in search of a murder weapon. The plan had been to meet Hugh and Jack when they checked the water for the weapon. By the time they arrived after picking up some ice cream, the men were already hard at work diving for the evidence. As the men maneuvered back toward the beach, Dot noted how fit, how handsome, how as near to naked she had ever seen a man, Hugh was. And as the ice cream dripped from the sudden added warmth, Dot whispered as her body tightened, “Triple A-G-C, Miss?”</p>
<p>And Phryne, having tipped her sunglasses, to see Jack rise out of the water wet and powerful and so unlike himself in his regular suit murmured, “No doubt about it, Dot. It would appear we both have quite a bit to be thankful for! Triple A-G-C!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perv is an Australian term for lusting after someone.</p>
<p>I attended a religious college (back when dinosaurs ruled the world) and, yes, my friends and I created the original Triple A-G-C as a means of not getting detention for commenting about lusting after a beautiful body with no shirt and in tight shorts on the college quad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>